Misster Independent
by SnitchsLins
Summary: The Newsies retired from their jobs as Newsies and now have took on the acting world! They love hanging out together, doing gigs together AND they love dressing up as women. They don’t need to be with any girls while they could become one.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Newsies. I DO NOT own "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson.  
  
-----  
  
Information:  
  
Title: Miss-ter Independent  
  
Author: Trigger/SnitchsLins  
  
Rating: G  
  
Characters Featured: All the Newsies, mwahaha!  
  
Summary: Newsies-in-drag. Yes it's been done before and it has been done nicely, but I'm gonna do it again! The Newsies retired from their jobs as Newsies and now have took on the acting world! They love hanging out together, doing gigs together AND they love dressing up as women. They don't need to be with any girls while they could become one.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 1: Miss-ter Self-Sufficient  
  
-----  
  
"Jackie!" The producer of Cats yelled at the older newsie. Jack Kelly was his name, and drag queening was his game. Although no one but his friends knew his secret, he did it every single day of his life and spent all his free time parading around as a woman. It was a hobby that he would never give up because he loved it too much. Another thing he and his buddies loved: theater. They were starving actors (and starving drag queens too) and they were willing to work anywhere just to earn a buck. "You're on in five minutes." The producer told him.  
  
"Alright, dear." He smiled as he applied his last layer of lipstick, checked his make-up and make sure his costume was suited and adjusted. "That's hott! That's hott right there." He said to himself in the mirror. "Jackie you are one hott mama!" He got up from his chair and headed out to the wings of the stage where he met one of his friends, Snitch, another drag queen friend of his. "Hey there, hot tamale!" He smiled as he pinched Snitch's butt.  
  
"Ouchie, Jackie you're getting a stronger grip every day. Watch it, you might break a nail." Snitch scolded as he continued changing into his next costume.  
  
Jack thoroughly examined his lovely and painted nails and took the realization that he didn't break a nail yet. "When do you go on, hun?"  
  
"After you." Snitch replied as he tried to put on his tail. "Could you help me with this?" He asked as he turned away from Jack.  
  
"Of course dear." Jack said as he pinned Snitch's tail on him.  
  
"Ouchie, watch the booty, babe." Snitch whined.  
  
"I'm sorry, hun. Hold on a second." Jack said back as he finally put the tail on right. "There you go."  
  
"Thanks man." Snitch smiled as he gave Jack a big bear hug. "Aww good luck, babe." He smiled as he squeezed Jack tightly. "Now remember you're the best and everyone else sucks. So you get out there and you kick some cat butt!"  
  
Mush came walking out of his dressing room and saw the two boys hugging. "Oh now, group hug!" He said as he skipped up to them both, his hands flailing around wildly. He ran to them and wrapped his muscular arms around them both. "Who's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Jackie."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Oh good luck Jackie, you know I love you, man." Mush smiled as he gave Jack a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey I was going to do that." Snitch pouted as he looked angrily at Mush.  
  
"Why don't we do it together?" Mush asked.  
  
"Because then you'd get to kiss him twice!" Snitch argued.  
  
"Snitch, I'll kiss you twice." Jack smiled playfully.  
  
"Oh really? Okay." Snitch smiled back as he kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You were supposed to wait for me." Mush complained.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Snitch blushed. "On the count of three. One, two, two and a half, two and three quarters, three." He said as they both leaned in and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Haha." Jack giggled with happiness; he had the best friends ever. () Jack squeezed both of their butts again before he went onstage for his scene.  
  
-------  
  
The show finally ended and all of the boys walked back to their apartment. It wasn't a large apartment but they loved each other so much they couldn't bare being apart for a whole day, so they all decided to live together and I mean everybody! They all chatted and laughed as the walked down the street in their pimping outfits. They looked like a group of prostitutes, but you know what they say, "if you got it, flaunt it" and they certainly did that. This was the first night they all walked down the streets fully costumed as women, but they weren't afraid. They've been doing it in front of each other for years, why not show the world what you are and be proud of it?  
  
"Hey guys, lets go to Denny's!" Isabel suggested, or Itey when he wasn't dressed up as a woman. He clapped his hands when he made the suggestion.  
  
"Okay! That sounds great, hunny!" Jasmine smiled, or Jake as most people know him. "You always have the best suggestions, sweetie." He pinched Itey's cheeks. Itey giggled like a little school girl.  
  
"Um guys, I don't know if I'm going to Denny's with you. I don't really feel like eating out. So I'm going to head back and make something, I guess." Jackie told the group of she-men.  
  
"Why not, Jackie! You always make us have a great time when we go out together. You have to come." Snitch put on his puppy dog face as he begged. "Please don't go Jackie, I don't know what I'll do without you. I might, I might..." he sniffed. "CRY!" He broke down into tears as he fell to the sidewalk and kicked his feet and bawled like a baby. The boys all gathered around him and tried to cheer him up. "I don't know what I did, Jackie. Is it me? Is it something I did? What? Please tell me. Do I look funny or something? Do I eat like a pig? Do I take to big of bites? Am I fat? Oh God, he thinks I'm fat!" He screamed in his hands as he bawled more. "Are my boobs too big? Oh my God, I DON'T HAVE BOOBS!" That's what did he, he was a train wreck. People ran out of shops and restaurants to see what the screaming was about.  
  
"No, hot tamale, I love you, really. You're not fat, you don't take too big of bites, you're not a pig, you're perfect, babe. I love you, honestly! Please forgive me, I didn't make you cry. I'm so sorry." Jack told him. "You better stop or you'll make me cry!" Jack sniffed.  
  
"Oh guys, I need a good cry." Blink said as he tried to hold back his tears. "This is like so, oh!" He couldn't hold it back and began bawling right along with Jack and Snitch.  
  
Mush watched his bestest friend break down and when he broke down, he couldn't help it. "Blinky-boo, don't cry!" Mush told him. "Please don't...AHHH!" He bawled.  
  
"Okay guys, lets think about the time that you each downed a whole gallon of ice-cream." Susanna, or Swifty said. That got everyone in tears. They were having a sleepover and they all wanted to have some ice-cream, it was really bad that they overate.  
  
"That was the worst day of my life!" Rebecca (or Racetrack) cried.  
  
"I know, I thought my diet was going to pieces after I ate it. I never forgave myself." Chelsea, or Crutchy, testified.  
  
"It's okay guys. I know how you feel." Jake sniffed. "I am just as guilty as all of you, if not more." He started bawling now. "I HAD TWO GALLONS!"  
  
"NO!" The boys screamed as they all got in a group hug and kissed everyone on the cheek.  
  
"I love you guys." They all told one another as they held each other and cried.  
  
"Hey guys, this reminds me of that time we were watching tv and that Hallmark commercial came on. We all broke down and cried when the girl was reunited with her sister." Mush explained as he relived the memory. "It was so beautiful."  
  
After a good half hour of crying the tears stopped falling and they finally broke the hug apart. They sniffed for the last times and decided that they'd go to Denny's without Jack. Snitch wasn't happy with that decision so he went back with Jack and talked to him at their apartment.  
  
When they got to the apartment, Jack searched through the cabinets to find something they could possibly eat. He found Slim-Fast bar after Slim-Fast bar, energy bars galore, low-fat everything, diet sodas and everything that had no more than 5 grams of fat and no carbohydrates. "Snitch, do you want a salad?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure." Snitch replied. He was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels on the TV. He stopped when it came to the fashion network. "Oh my God Jackie, look at this dress. Isn't that gorgeous?"  
  
Jack glanced at the dress Snitch was talking about and then looked away. "I bought that."  
  
"What? You bought that? When?" Snitch asked surprised as he clapped his hands in excitement.  
  
"Just last week, it should be coming pretty soon. You really like it?"  
  
"Oh Jackie, I love it! It's like perfect! Like it's like the perfectest dress I've like ever seen!"  
  
"Okay, then you can have it." Jack said as he finished up the salads. They didn't use dressing on their salads, they ate them dry because salad dressing had too much fat in it. The two best friends sat down beside each other and watched the fashion channel as they ate their dry salads (A/N: Dry salads are pretty good too. I used to eat them all the time. No I'm just kidding, but they are pretty good.)  
  
"Jackie, why didn't you want to go to Denny's with all the other babes?" Snitch asked as he picked his lettuce apart into smaller pieces.  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure thing, hunny. You can tell me anything." Snitch said as he grabbed Jack's hand.  
  
"Um, well I actually don't make a lot of money, not as much as you guys do. I mean, you guys have other jobs beside theater, I don't. I've been trying to look for one and everything, but no one will hire me. I don't know why."  
  
"Do you wear your make-up at the interviews?"  
  
"Yes, but doesn't everyone wear make-up at interviews? They want to look good don't they?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"Yes, but boys don't wear make-up. See when you go to important stuff like that, you don't wear what you do around here. You just don't. Are you trying to say that you don't have any money? Because if you are, just ask me, I make plenty than I know what to do with."  
  
"Yeah that's what I'm saying, but I don't want your help. I want to be like what Kelly Clarkson said." Jack explained.  
  
"What did Kelly Clarkson say?"  
  
"I want to be Miss Independent and not take anything from anyone. I don't need anyone but me. I'm self sufficient. Yeah, I'm Jackie the self sufficient, man, whore." Jack put his foot down. "Yeah! I'm hott! I'm sexy and I'm gonna do what I want!"  
  
"You shake it baby! Go all the way!" Snitch cheered as Jack stood up.  
  
"I'm so hott I make Arizona look like Antarctica." He started to dance to the music on the tv. "I'm so fricken fine that, I make you look like a clown with all that make up! OH MY GOD, baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Oh God I'm such a loser. Baby don't cry, I'm sorry." Jack said as tears started coming to his eyes.  
  
Snitch glared up at Jack. "That was hurtful."  
  
"Baby, I'll sing to you. Come here, I'm sorry." Jack said as he held Snitch. "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Um I forget the rest." He said as he kissed Snitch on the cheek. "Do you forgive me, hun. I'm so sorry, it just sort of slipped out. You know I would never insult you on purpose I love you too much." Jack smiled.  
  
"Jackie, you make me sad." Snitch complained.  
  
"I know what'll cheer you up. Do you want to dance in our underwear?" Jack suggested.  
  
"Oh my God! I just bought this hott, pink, fuzzy thong! It's so awesome." Snitch said.  
  
"PUT IT ON! Oh yeah, get your whip too!" Jack suggested.  
  
"Okay! I'll see you in about five minutes, okay?"  
  
"Okay, see ya!" Jack said as he ran to his room. After five minutes was up they came out and turned on the music and started dancing in their underwear. Snitch had that hott, pink, fuzzy thong on that he bought and Jack was wearing a purple, bikini type underwear that had a little compartment thing in the front where he put a picture of Snitch. They turned on their favorite songs and danced their hearts out.  
  
"Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt. Right now I'm solo but that will be changing eventually!"  
  
"NO not for me!" Jack yelped.  
  
"Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark. If you want my auto, want my autobiography, baby just ask me!" They shouted as they danced. Minutes flew by and they kept dancing. They were having the time of their lives as they danced to the song "Time of your life" by the guy who sang that. It was a great day and a great night for them. They danced until their friends came home and then they joined them in their underwear and whips and started dancing all night long until dawn. Then they all went to bed, together. No I'm just kidding they went to their rooms. Haha, I fooled you there.  
  
------  
  
OMG! What the frick was I thinking? I don't know, I was originally gonna make this about a girl who didn't need men and all that stuff and then I was just like "why not make the newsies in drag?" LOL haha. I hope you liked the first chapter, yeah this story is kind of dumb, but it gives me a laugh and I hope it gave you one too. Peace out and please review loves. 


End file.
